A Cosmic Death-Based Light Show
by 2ManyNamez17
Summary: Shepard heads to Horizon to take on the Collectors, but bites off more than he can chew, when he discovers a secret. Horizon, you see, was once an Earth city, and its name was New Marais. Don't read unless you have watched or played Infamous Secon Son
1. Chapter 1

**No fancy intros, let's do this shit. Making references to Infamous' 2 and Second Son. Assuming H.H. is a standard mmorpg. Events of Second Son never happened Delsin was never born, the DUP never happened and Conduits were never revealed to the world. The three secondary Conduits have been transfered to the future.  
**

**New New Marais**

Shepard

Commander John Shepard stared blankly at The Illusive Man hardly believing what he was hearing.  
''You're telling me.'', He paused in disbelief, ''That you can improve on the alliances best ship, but you can't gather any information on a small colony in the Terminus System?''  
''They are very secretive Shepard and they have killed every single agent I sent'', He still did not seem to express any emotion in his words.  
Shepard almost laughed, but knew better than to aggravate the man who brought him back to life… well not too much anyway. He opened his mouth for a witty comment but before he could.  
''Mordin better be done with whatever he's using to protect you from those Swarms.  
He cut off the call and Shepard laughed, someone had managed to actually piss off The Illusive Man and it had turned out to be a little colony in the middle of nowhere.  
_''It's not like there's anything different about this colony, right?''_, he thought to himself, he would soon learn the folly of these thoughts

* * *

A

''Bandit to your left!''  
''I see him! A quick arrow to the head and.. nailed him!''  
''Nice work alright bring on the next one!''  
Two kids sat at a pair of computers playing Heavens Hellfire, just like they did every day. Both wore running shoes, jeans, hoodies and one had a pair of rectangular glasses. The one with glasses had his hood pulled up at all times and a red t-shirt depicting two Hs, (Heavens Hellfire)he was a classic, shut-in geek. The other kept his hood down, the back of the slate grey hoodie there was a grey ring covering most of the back with a purple vortex design in the centre. He also wore a black t-shirt, also plain, his hair was short, black and unkempt . Their names were Eugene and Alex (Named and described in the same order). They were having the times of their lives when there was a sudden movement outside and a girl wearing a purple jacket, blue jeans, runners and with pink hair opened the door.  
'' Eugene!'', cried Fetch, '' You gotta see this''  
''Okay coming'', he turned to Alex, '' Sorry bro''  
''No worries Eug'', the skinny geek replied, twirling on his chair, '' Take pictures!''  
He watched them walk out before doing several more revolutions on his twirly chair before logging both computers out of H.H. and running out to scope the situation. As he walked past the pillar in the town centre, he wished once more that he could be like the others. He turned away from the Amp imbedded in the stone, a symbol of New New Marrais' patron saint, Cole McGrath, and looked up. There, in the sky, was an enormous ship that looked like it had been carved from a meteor. Suddenly there was an explosion right next to him, flinging him across the courtyard and into a wall, causing him to black out.

* * *

Shepard

Shepard touched down on the planet with Garrus and Grunt. They looked around at the destruction.  
''Jesus H. Christ on a bicycle''  
There were laser burns, fires, frozen Collectors, charred corpses and when the looked up they saw what appeared to be angels flying around.  
''No wonder they're so secretive'', Garrus gazed around him, '' If anyone got there hands on whatever the hell did this there would be destruction on an immense scale.  
''I want it'', Grunts voice was filled with excitement, then after thinking said, '' Actually I'd just settle for shooting at it''  
''Lets just kill the Collectors and get the hell out of here'', Shepard said in his most commanding voice.  
The scenery was the same for the entire colony, destruction on an immense scale and what was left of Collector corpses. They walked for several minutes before they came across someone. They saw one of the Seekers land on her arm and sting her. She looked scornfully at it, her eyes glowing a bright, neon pink. Shepard watched, jaw falling through the ground, as this young woman annihilated the Seeker with laser beams and then running off at insane speed, runningover obstacles and straight up walls.  
''I'm not even going to ask'', came Garrus' from behind him  
They arrived in the centre of town to see the most destructive scene in the universe. The colonists were fighting the Collectors, completely immune to the Swarms. The multitude of powers was insane, he saw a geeky looking kid crouching over another kid, but before he could rush to help a Scion had ambled over and taken aim at the two with his cannon.  
''NO!''  
The kids cry distorted and echoed, every screen and omnitool in the area glowed a bright blue before unleashing swarms of angels on the Collectors. There was a blinding flash of blue and the kid had transformed into a massive angel of his own. Seconds later the Collectors were retreating. Then one transformed, glowing with orange power and summoning down six Praetorians. The colonists were now struggling. They were strong but they were running out of juice, even with Shepard on their side, the hordes of Husks were endless. The Collector's commander had not fired a single shot but was now aiming at Garrus. The weapon charged and unleashed a ball of black energy that flew towards Garrus, he would not allow it, diving in and pushing his old friend out of the way, sacrificing himself for Garrus.  
But before his heroic demise there was a flash of blue and he was on the opposite side of the courtyard. He looked up at his saviour and was surprised to see the kid who had been unconscious seconds before.  
''Thanks'', the breath had been knocked out of him by the teleport/tackle.  
''Don't mention it'', he suddenly split into three small orbs of light that dashed across to where Shepard had been standing and where the weapon had left a crater. Garrus dashed over to check on him

* * *

Alex

He used his Light Dash to cross the area quickly and take cover.  
''When did you break-out'', called Angel-Eugene  
''About ten seconds ago'', replied Alex  
''Nice timing''  
''I know. Think you could get me a core cause the dash is all I got''  
Fetch placed her hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.  
''I'll get it'', she offered before dashing at light speed to the store-room.  
The battle wasn't going well, but a fresh conduit could easily turn the tide. He began wondering what powers he would get, but Fetch suddenly appeared with the core, dropped it in his hands and dashing off. He could feel its immense power through his hands. A smile crept across his face  
''Time to kick some ass!'', he cried absorbing the core and getting his convulsion on.  
He felt his strength rising as the energy filled him. He dropped to the floor but rose quickly and aimed his hand at the collector leader. There was a small spark but not much else.  
''That's disappointing''  
He looked around and spotted a one edged sword lying on the ground, next to its dead owner. Knowing that he would be far stronger now, he grabbed the sword and warped across the battlefield. Appearing right in front of one of the three remaining Praetorians, he swung the blade and saw, with satisfaction, that the blade glowed with blue energy, passing through the huge insect like it wasn't even there. Alex's grin split his face as he passed through the ranks of Husks and Scions to get to the last three true enemies. The other colonists cheered him on and threw blast shards to keep their saviour well powered up. It seemed a bit silly putting all hope in one Conduit, especially one that's just broken-out but that was how it went. There were hundreds of husks between Alex and the possessed Collector and he was getting sick of them all. But he could just wipe out those in front of him by gathering all of his energy into a single blast, but that would leave the others to deal with all of the other Husks, not all will survive. What to do?

**Good Karma, Slow and Steady:** Work through the husks slowly and steadily to try to get to their commander.

**Bad Karma, Screw This!:** Unleash all the power gained from absorbing the blast shards to open a massive path in front of you and leave the others to deal with the army.

He decides to fight through the horde, keeping as many as possible from reaching the others. He suddenly filled with an immense energy. He felt himself change on the inside and the outside. His clothes morphed, now his hoodie was a lighter shade and the vortex was now the same cerulean blue as his powers. His hands began to move faster, cutting swathes through the living dead, were the husks. He felt a presence behind him.  
''We're with you kid!'', came the voice of Commander Shepard  
He had been in a world of his own the whole time but could now sense a lot more than Shepard and co., the entire colony was behind him.  
''Let's show these dumb aliens, not to mess with the Conduits of New Marais!''  
This was the voice of their leader, Jedediah, the direct descendent of Zeke Dunbar, the closest friend of Cole McGrath. Re-energised the Colonists unleashed a barrage of raw power. Eugene appeared at his friends side, blast core in hand.  
''Here'', he held it out to Alex, ''You'll need at least one more.''  
Nodding his thanks, the new-born Conduit absorbed the core and, when he stopped floating, watched the power flow through his hands.  
''This one's gonna be fun'', he grinned  
The power released itself in a single blue beam that pierced straight through both Praetorians, five Scions and thirty-two Husks before disintegrating the leaders face. The remains turned tail and ran. The Turian ran up to one of the bodies and examined the wound.  
Garrus checked one of the corpses,''These are plasma burns!'', he was shocked to the core  
''And?'', Shepard queried  
''This stuff needs at least ten billion degrees Celsius, just to be created.''  
Alex raised an eyebrow, ''So I'm the most dangerous living thing in the universe?''  
''Basically''  
''… Awesome''

* * *

Shepard

''_I have had enough of this place to last a lifetime'',_ though Shepard as he climbed aboard the shuttle. The colonies leader had explained everything to him (the others had to wait outside) and he wasn't telling The Illusive any of it. They were about to close the door when.  
''Hold up!'', came a familiar voice.  
He watched Alex and his friend run up (Angel-boy and the neon girl) to the shuttle.  
''What is it?''  
''I'm coming'', Alex's smile hadn't faded since the battle  
''What?''  
''I talked with Jed and I'm coming with you''  
''Glad to have you on board!'', Garrus laughed, completely ignoring any opinion that the Commander might have.  
''Fine!'', Shepard sighed, '' But those two aren't coming along  
''Never wanted to come in the first place!'', the girl said, a little too enthusiastically  
''See ya!'', The conduits saluted each other as the shuttle door closed but all shepard could think was  
_''This'll be fun''_

**Hope you liked it. I should explain that I am getting at least the first chapter of everything up before anything else. Comment, PM me and if you really like it Follow and/or Favourite. Have a nice day/week/month of your life and as of now, I love all of my audience.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone and welcome to chapter 2. I was a little surprised to see such a large amount of traffic but hey, why should I complain about the fact that so many people are interested. Mainly because We don't get along with people but that's by the by. Thank you for your support and please comment or at least pm me to give me a piece of your mind, because if you don't I will take said piece by force… or y'know maybe not, we will see how my week goes. This is not a self-insert. I gave the character my name because, after creation, it was the name that best fit.**

**Normandy**

Alex

Alex had seen plenty of Cerberus ships but this thing was in a class of its own. Cerberus had managed to improve on the Normandy, the most advanced ship humans had ever built. And they did it without anyone noticing to boot. Shepard had told me about his crew and the Conduit was pretty sure Miranda was to be avoided at all costs and, if push came to shove, he could hang out with the crazy woman living in the bowels of the ship. Thinking about it he figured that he would probably do that anyway. The one thing he would never get used to was the jump-scare that came every time that goddamn glowing eyeball-thing popped up and started talking. He was very jumpy around A.I.. Aside from the evil, disembodied robo-voice everyone was generally nice, he especially got along with Garrus, Grunt, Mordin, Jacob, Kasumi, Kelly, Gardener… basically everyone but Miranda.  
But the ship got pretty boring after a while, he had talked guns with Grunt, bugged Garrus during calibrations, beaten Jacob in a series of arm-wrestling contests, been examined by Mordin (several times), talked to Chambers, had fun with Kasumi and punched Miranda… twice. The only thing left to do was annoy the driver. As he approached the A.I. eye-thing next to ''Mr. Moreau'' informed him of the approaching visitor. His chair twirled around and he faced the Conduit.  
''Ignore it'', he had noticed how creeped out by EDI Alex was, ''It's annoying but you kinda get used to it''  
''I am never getting used to that voice'', Alex laughed, ''It sounds kinda evil, but then disembodied robot voices always do''  
It was the helmsmans turn to laugh now. He held out his hand.  
''I'm Joker''  
''Like the supervillain?''  
''I don't get it''  
''The Joker is a villain from a series of art novels that is more well known as a set of games in this day'', it was about to continue but Alex was not up for listening to it and neither was Joker.  
''Thanks EDI'', he pressed the mute button, ''Man, if Shepard hadn't ordered me not to I would have shut down that stupid moniter the moment I got my hands on a soldering gun!''  
''How about a ball of plasma-based death'', as he said this Alex created an orb af glowing blue energy in the palm of his hand.  
''That is awesome, but Shepard specifically said: No Sabotage!'', the impression was terrible.  
Shepard walked up behind them as he said it and said.  
''I'm going planetside with Garrus and Jacob. Stay out of trouble you two(Something to do with J's dad)''  
''When do I ever get into trouble'', Joker thought about it for half a second before adding, ''Don't answer that''  
There was no need to tell Alex what was going to happen, he had run out of things to do on the journey. This was going to be so boring!

**Incredibly short and all from Alex's point of view. There may be a few short ones, but they will all be Normandy-Based and only when he is not taken on missions ( I will not be sending him on Loyalty missions that aren't his. All other Loyalty missions will be done during or in between chapters). This is 2ManyNamez17 signing off.**


End file.
